The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for merging object hierarchies.
Data reporting systems generally allow information from particular data sets to be presented to users as part of reports. The data sets may be stored in databases or other types of storage. Data objects representing queries against the data sets may be defined and used to build the reports.